My big bad alpha
by ShadowAngel999
Summary: In a world of alphas, betas and omegas Lelouch is trying to hide that he's a rare omega male while trying to stay out of his older brother's clutches. Suzaku is trying to man up and ask Lelouch to be his mate. So what will he do when a sudden heat wave hits? Warning: SuzaLulu, Yaoi, possible menpreg. Rated M for lemon and possible violence.
1. Prologue

**A/N So this is an idea for a story and i want you to tell me if i should write it or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Code Geass**

Prologue

In world of alphas, betas and omegas male omegas are very rare thus very wanted because they can

produce healthy and strong children. So every alpha wishes to find themselves a male omega mate.

Suzaku Kururugi is a strong alpha male who oh so desperately wants to be mates with his best

friend Lelouch Lamperouge. The only problem is that Suzaku is afraid of rejection and ruining

their friendship so he can't make a move.

Lelouch on the other hand is trying to hide the fact that he's an omega for personal reasons and

while he loves Suzaku he just can't risk getting too attached to him. What he doesen't realize

though is that he's already too deep in love with Suzaku to be saved. He hides from his family

because his oldest brother Odysseus eu Britannia working by their fther's orders is suppose to

find him and mate with him to produce a strong heir to the throne since Odysseus is the crown

prince.

There are a lot of challenges awaiting Suzaku and Lelouch.


	2. Chapter 1 Heat strikes!

**A/N First chapter up it's short but i hope that doesen't bother you guys too much. Next chapter will include lemon but there will be warning for that.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

**Enjoy!**

Lelouch was in the middle of class when he started feeling odd. 'What is this? I feel like when heat is about to start...But i'm on meds so the heat shouldn't effect me...right?' He thought getting nervous. After a few minutes he saw that nosesof some students started to twitch and Lelouch figured that he should leave but the moment he stood up to excuse himself Suzaku and other alphas turned towards him as he excused himself and fled from the room.

Too bad alphas quickly caught up on what was going on and stood up to follow him. Suzaku didn't like this at all.

"He's mine." He growled out making most of other students sit down but some wouldn't give up that easily. So Suzaku growled one more time and dashed out of the room to go find Lelouch.

Lelouch was in his room talking to Sayoko who was the only person besides Nunnaly who knew about him being omega. Sayoko herself is beta and knows a lot about alphas and omegas.

"Why aren't the meds working?" Lelouch asked hoping that his situation isn't as bad as it seems.

"I don't really know why the medsaren't working. Usually something like this happens only to royals. But maybe in your case the heat is just stronger than usually." Sayoko explained being quite puzzled herself.

At that moment there was a knock on the door "Lelouch, you in there?" Suzaku asked from the other side.

Lelouch wasn't sure if he should answer and looked at Sayoko who smiled and nodded. "Yeah i'm in here." he answered as Sayoko exited letting Suzaku in.

As the door closed Suzaku and Lelouch jus stood there in awkward silance before Lelouch finally broke it "So why are you here?" he asked looking away not able to look Suzaku in the eyes.

"I...I just came to make sure you're alright since...ya know..." Suzaku answered rubbing the back of his head nervously while trying to ignore the alluring scent that was coming from Lelouch.

"I'm fine." Lelouch said before asking "Is that the only reason you came here?"

Suzaku blushed and shook his head "No. I also came here because...I...I wanna keep you safe Lelouch." he said pulling Lelouch into a hug. Lelouch was surprised but leaned into the hug blushing.

"B-But why?" the raven asked clutching to the green eyed male.

Suzaku couldn't find words to answer so he decided to show him. He leaned in and softly kissed Lelouch trying hard to not make the kiss more heated. Lelouch was surprised at the sudden action but looped his arms around Suzaku's neck and kissed back timidly.

After a while they pulled away and Suzaku finally managed to say "I love you Lelouch."

"I love you too." Lelouch replied smiling as the heat reminded of itself and he felt a heat wave go trough his body. "Nnngh...Could you help me with this heat?" he asked looking at Suzaku trough half lided eyes.

Suzaku gulped as he felt sparks of arousal. "Are you sure?" he asked. To answer his question Lelouch just kissed him with a lot of passion.


	3. Chapter 2 Love Love Love!

**A/N Hey there wonderful people! Big hug for those who reviewed.(*^3^*) Here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Geass**

**Warning: This chapter contains lemon. (My first lemon so please go easy on me ^/^)**

**Enjoy!**

Suzaku deepened the kiss while gently lowering Lelouch down on the bed. They took each others clothes off in a heated rush before reconnecting their lips as their bodies kept burning up with passion and need. Their tongues danced as their hands exploared. When they pulled away Suzaku went for the slender neck licking and nipping as he looked for the sweet spot. He knew he found it when a moan escaped Lelouch's rosy lips so he ravished it with attention and left a nice love bite there. Suzaku then pulled away and admired the nice mark that showed everyone that Lelouch is his mate.

Said male was getting inpatient.

"Suzaku...keep going...please." the revenette pleaded not able to bear to not have any stimulation.

Suzaku grineed and went lower to play with nicely looking pink nipples making Lelouch moan rather loudly. The brunette found the sounds his lover was making very arousing and the way he tasted simply addicting. He wanted to hear more, taste more and feel everything that is Lelouch. When the nipples were nice and hard Suzaku leaned up and kissed the revenette ravishing his mouth. Meanwhile his hand traveled downwards and into the slick hole making the amethyst eyed male pull away from the kiss and moan in surprise.

"You're so wet. You must really want me inside of you." Suzaku whispered in the other male's ear hotly as he added the second finger and moved them iside his lover streatching out the entrance and looking for that one spot.

Lelouch felt ashamed of how much the dirty talk turned him on. "D-Don't say such-nnghah!" he tried talking just to get cut off by a loud moan as a wave of pleasure washed over him. Suzaku only smirked and messaged his mate's prostate a bit more before feeling his own need demanded attention.

The brunette pulled out his fingers earning a needy whine in response. He moved the slender legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at the pretty pink hole.

"You ready?" Suzaku asked Lelouch who only nodded and he buried himself inside the velvety passage in one strong thrust. Lelouch moaned feeling only light pain and a strong wave of pleasure. He felt so full and happy that they were finally completely connected.

The two lovers sheared another firey kiss that was full of love and passion as Suzaku started moving creating a steady rythm. As he thrusted harder and faster Lelouch moaned louder and the brunette loved every single moan, groan, whimper and scream his lover made.

They were at it for quite a while until both reached completion with that final thrust, scream, groan ank kiss.

After they got cleaned up they went to the student council room since it was about to start in a few minutes. Just enough time for the two to talk some things over.

They sat cuddled up on the couch as they talked.

"You okay with telling them about us?" Suzaku asked as he held his new lover close to him.

Lelouch nodded smiling "Yeah. But are you comfortable with that?" he asked back after answering as he placed a hand on his mate's cheek and looked him in the eyes.

Suzaku only smiled and leaned in sayin "I want them to know." before kissing the omega sweetly.

At that moment others ran in surprising the new couple. Milly giggled as others cheered once they saw their position. There were shouts of "Finally!"and "About time." from the council members as they fawned over the two.

That was a very surprising reaction that they did not except, but it was pleasent nonetheless. Lelouch blushed and hid his face in Suzaku's chest as the alpha just hugged him closer and giggled.

Day went surprisingly well for the two lovers from there on. It would have been perfect if it wasn't for the ruined evening.

In the evening everyone was gathered for the emperor's announcement "Every male omega, single or not, must be reported to me due to a loss of royal male omega that needs to be found."


	4. Chapter 3 Now they know

**A/N Hello again lovely people! Here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. *sigh***

**Warning: some swear words.**

**Enjoy!**

After the announcement there was quite a buzz in the Ashford academy and the student council had a sudden meeting.

Lelouch was silently panicking as his mind was going into an overdrive when he tried figuring out what had caused the sudden announcement _'Did i slip up somewhere? ...No i was very careful so that couldn't be it. Maybe another male omega was born? Not likely. If that would have happened there would be a grand announcement of another royal child being this just a check up to be sure? If he finds out i'm still alive...I don't...No. I don't even wanna think about that but...'_ he tried to banish the thought of what will happen if he's found and focuse on figuring out the reason why.

Suzaku noticed his lover's distress, he could literally feel it. So he pulled his panicking mate into a comforting embrace. "Don't worry Lelouch. Whatever his motive is, i'm not going to hand you over to him. I'll keep you safe no matter what. We also have friends who will help us if anything happens."

Lelouch relaxed in Suzaku's arms as Shirley, Rivalz, Nina and Kallen watched them wondering why they were so worked up. Shirley decided to voice the question "Why are you so worked up anyway? It's not like you're a royal or anything." Suzaku an Lelouch tensed up at the last part.

"Actually Lelouch is a royal. He's the once declared dead Lelouch vi Britannia." Milly said smiling.

There was a moment of silance before Rivalz and Shirley exploded "What?! You serious right now?" "You mean to tell me i was friends with a royalty the whole time?" "Don't joke about such things prez!"

They were making a racket and Lelouch just about had it. "Calm down you two!" he shouted making the two quiet down. "She isn't joking." he said and sat down on one of the chairs. "So you want to know my story or not?" the revenette asked as others nodded and also sat down.

Lelouch took a deep breath "As Milly said before my full name is Lelouch vi Britannia. Though Lamperouge is my and Nunnaly's mother's maiden surname. We've been declared dead a few months after we ran away. We ran away because...

*flashback*

_**10 year old Lelouch was walking down one of the palace halls going to Nunnaly's room stopping by his fathers door when he overheard his name being mentioned. Inside the room was Odysseus and Charles. **_

_**"You're the crown prince Odysseus. Thus you'll need a well bred heir as well as noble and remarkable children. And to have such children you'll have to mate with a noble male omega." the Emperor said making Odysseus sigh.**_

_**"What are you implying your highness?" the crown prince asked.**_

_**The emperor frowned and said "I order you to use Lelouch as your breeding bitch from the moment he becomes of age. Use Nunnaly if he becomes difficult." sending Odysseus out of the room the moment he said "Yes sir."**_

_**Lelouch ran to Nunnaly's room right after conversation ended.**_

*end flashback*

Lelouch explained as others, all except Suzaku and Milly, gaped at him in shock.

Suzaku held the amethyst eyed male's hand during the whole story. He then turned to others and asked "Will you help keep this a secret?"

"Of course!" came a reply from the rest of the council as the two got wrapped into a big group hug.

What they didn't know however was that someone was eavesdropping on them.

"So that's how it is then." the person mumbled and went back to their dorm.


	5. Chapter 4 Here comes the trouble

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for not updating in a long time but i just really couldn't. **

**Disclaimer: You already know that i don't own Code Geass.**

**Now enjoy! (^u^)**

The next day Milly with Rivalz bribed teachers and students into keeping the fact that Lelouch is an omega out of emperors ear-shot one way or another. Though Suzaku and Lelouch had to comply to their whims for the whole day. Milly had made the amethyst eyed male wear a short, lacy franch maid outfit while Suzaku had to wear butler's outfit. The rest of the council madethe two their personal servants for the day. They made Lelouch make snacks for the meeting while the green eyed alpha had to carry stuff for others as well as other things.

In council room there was a photoshoot area set up with lights, background and, most importantly, camera. Shirley was the one in charge of the camera while Rivalz was in charge of lights.

"Why...?" Suzaku trailed off not sure what exactly he wanted to ask as Lelouch had a feeling that he's better off not knowing.

Milly piped up at that "Do you have any idea how many people would love to see our omega boy in a dress especially in a flirty one loke this?!" she exclaimed pausing to point at Lelouch while Suzaku looked very unhappy about other people having such pictures of his lover "Is this really necessary?" he asked.

"Of corse! And don't worry we'll sell picturebooks with his and your pictures to show everyone what a perfect couple you are." Shirley answered happily.

With that Lelouch was shoved in front of the camera "First you give me some cute then some sexy and then Suzaku will join you." Milly said in a bossy tone starting the photoshoot while Nina started sorting the photos on her conputer that was connected to the camera. After a while Suzaku was allowed or rather forced to join Lelouch and Milly made them do sweet, sexy and dramatic poses.

Sadly their fun was cut short when military trucks arrived and commander officer of the squad stepped out to talk with Mr. Ashford who came out to greet them and ask why they have arrived. Nina was the one who noticed them and closed the curtain when one of the officers looked in her direction.

"T-The military guards are hear!" she exclaimed making others stop what they are doing and run to the windows, all except Lelouch since he shouldn't be seen by them, closing the curtains afterwards.

"What do we do now?" Shirely asked nervously looking around the room. Nina was too scared to even move as Rivalz watched Milly pace back and front while she, Lelouch and Suzaku thought of every possible escape.

"Our only escape is the back door." Milly announced as they all made a run for it towards the door but stopped when Suzaku noticed another military truck. "Damn it. They blocked this door as well." Suzaku hissed as they backtracked to the council room.

The moment they were back in the room Rivalz asked "What now?" as everyone was either panicking, trying to think or both. Lelouch was trying to not let panic cloud his judgment and think as Suzaku held him in a tight but loving embrace.

Then a loud announcement "All students must come outside. I repeat, all students must come outside." and students slowly went outside.

That's when Lelouch spoke up "You guys have to go." Others looked at him like he was crazy before complaining which made him explain "If you don't go they are going to come in and we won't even stand a chance. So you go outside while i find a way to mask my scent and a hiding place." Others nodded and started to fill out of the room with concern and fear shining in their eyes. Suzaku stayed behind still hesitant. Lelouch sighted and took the alpha's hands in his while looking into his eyes "I know this is risky...but it's the only plan we have." he said softly. Suzaku sighted and kissed the other softly before muttering "Stay safe." and leaving.

While everyone was outside Lelouch tried to find a good hiding spot as he heard someone enter through the back door. Their steps were soft and slow as the person approached the stairs and slowly went upstairs. Amethyst eyes darted around the room he was in trying to find a place to hide. Then he remembered the cosplay closet that was pretty big and full of different scents. Lelouch quitely walked to the door and entered the dark closet moving to the darkest corner. After a while he heard his hunter enter the room and walk around it before approaching the closet. The dark haired omega held his breath as the closet door was opened. His heart was beating rappidly as overwhelming sense of fear washed over his senses. After what felt like hours the door was finally closed and Lelouch let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding with a soft sigh of releaf.

And that was a big mistake since at that moment someone grabbed him from behind and a hand with a cloth was clamped over his mouth and nose. As much as he tried to struggle and not breath it was all futile and having no other choice he let the darkness consume him.


End file.
